what you cannot seen by eyes
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: femnaruto and femkyuubi accept chalenges from his father to get a hot guys in the new school but with thier nerdy apparance if they can not they must agree married to who already chosen by their father can they both do it
1. Chapter 1

I already published this story in indonesian language and I wanted to publish it in english language

Please take an easy on me

The truth was I took the idea from another author,but eventhough I took an idea the plot is different so do not worry Iam not copy anything but from my own idea

(...) author note

"_thinking" _berpikir

Disclamer:naruto was not mine anyway if you see naruto with yaoi in it then it is mine

Chapter 1

In the bright morning,the bird sing a song beautifully in front of hous...errr mansion who stand up proudly in the middle of the the author did not know why the mansion must built in the middle of forest,well just let this mystery be the mystery until the end

But maybe it is not a mystery,the truth is the owner of the mansion is the one who wanted to built in the mmiddle of minato is the name of the mansion owner,he is the president of tthe bigest company in the world,he liked somewhere quiet thats what he told to the worker who built the mansion

Minato have two daughterfrom his beloved wife,kushina,who died 10 years oldest is Namikaze kyuubi Kyuubi an eccentric scientist who has won many nobel prize until the barn is full, kyuubi has her hair and red eyes. Her pretty but make not a few men who fall in love with him and spontaneously make all women envious of her beauty

These two sisters are different,the youngest of Namikaze family is Naruto eventhough she was not as smart as her sister but it has other talents such as her voice and countenance that can make a direct angel jealous, Although her voice usually very annoying to other, but if she is singing it is another face not pretty but try it! who can put up with the big blue eyes staring, her long blond hair messy from his father, or even add red lips and her cuteness through his inheritance from his mother because of her petite but fierce advocate trained themselves every two sisters are very boyish

Namikaze Minato himself is a handsome the women who see it will instantly fall in love with the owner's blue eyes and blond hair,Namikaze familly named as The Angels Family, as all family members that are not only very pretty but handsome, they mentioned that the club Fans they are sweetening the world to face exotis

That morning in Namikaze residence, shrill voice startled "NNNOOOOO, anyway I do not want to marry him!" kyuubi said as the eldest she is the first one to spoke,  
"AGREE, who could you do this father?" Cried the shrill voice boomed across the room naruto father and his brother make their ears hurt

"Oh, Naruto! Voice is shrill it really does! I wonder how come that usually shrill voice could turn 360 degrees when you singing "lamented kyuubi, naruto could only laugh like mad confused between being mad and embarrassed praised by her sister

"C-calm down, kyuu, you should see your fiance first then you can judge by yourself if he worthy to become your husband or not,right?" Persuaded Minato who is now chasing his oldest daughter

"I just do not want to! Also he must be after our notch and our treasure, I do not want to marrige to someone like that"said Naruto as he puff his cheak sign he is cranky  
"I aggre!, for once I agree with my sister that this very stupid" kyuubi add "heii" shouted Naruto's side,she did not accept it called stupid

"But kyuu, naru-chan how to do you can know if the guy was just really really love it we do not know" Minato sigh when he saw his two daughter behaviour,

Suddenly the light just above the head of minato turn on. "What if use the way my father once wrote?. Past dad get your mom thanks to the way that you know" Minato now is cool to look far into the past when he first met his beloved wife Kushina  
"Eeehh, what is it daddy" naruto shout impatient because his father rarely talked about his mother who had died since his childhood  
"Well what if ..." (lazy to explain TT)  
"Oooohhhh!, Sometimes our father is very clever hehehe" naruto grin and greeted with a sadistic grin kyuubi

"Well actually that way I can just fansgirls issue resolved and I do not need to feel uncomfortable continue revered worship" kyuubi busy thinking about his plans  
"Let more fun let's bet," cried minato (not emulated yes, readers san term there whom his father bet)  
"What used to be the stakes?" Said Kyuubi as the smartest kid suspecting his own (sweat drop)  
" if you could bring your father a husband a handsome one of course with your camouflage .Father 'll grant all your wishes, how is it?" Said minato defiantly course knowing that the girls love the challenge  
Kyuubi raise one eyebrow, feel challenged Kyuubi smiled with evil smile "Okay, I accept" he said steadily  
"Then I did" said naruto excited  
The father smiled with a smile no less evil than kyuubi

Alpha

"Show time" Minato rubbing his hands and fingers immediately flick his finger,and all the waiters came and dragged kyuubi and naruto to make over.  
Namikaze residence in a scream from the two girls who had never been up much less take care of themselves with beauty tools, people who are passing by can only confusion with deadly voice and evil laugh from the mansion

Deep in Japan, Konoha High School (KHS)

Tsunade as Konoha High school principals who from now on will be shortened to KHS welcomes new students who entered this year  
KHS famous as the world's largest school pupils son combination of rich kid and regular one, because Tsunade itself does not like most students who come to KHS are from the rich family even though there are still some of the usual  
When Tsunade was speaking arrives suddenly from the direction of the entrance to the sound of loud "A-ah So-sorry disturbing"  
All children who are diruangan chuckle or appointed student pointed newly cut Tsunade incoming speech, well how could you not see how they were dressed, they wear super thick glasses that covered half her face with her hair and with wrinkled look dirty and very loosen clotches

That redhead looks say something to her brother and they both sat at the back dibarisan

Naruto pov  
This boring speech finally finioshed.I step my feet to 1-B class with my brother kyuubi we want to enjoy our school well and make friends with people who really want to be friends not because of our wealth

I took a deep breath and opened the door with caution when me and my sister walked in we realized that all eyes were on those people looked at us with a lot of respect and admiration now staring at us with a mocking and condescending, it's known a lot of class which of the above

"Hey nerds!, You are not wrong to class ya!, It's that special class for the upper class people know" sneered a short pink haired woman,  
"Hey Naruto I think I never see him " whispered my sister to my ear, whereas I just nod and just said yes because if my sister did not know the person's name to mean the person is not important at all  
"Oi! Hear it if people said something to you,"the rest of class just whispered to each student who has pink hair snapped, I could see three triangular head twitch in her brother was ready to explode like a volcano when she come Namikaze brothers did tempramental person  
"Let them be sakura, well I think they just realized that they werein wrong class,they shouldn't .They supposed to be in village to take care of animal" a blond hair was painted her nails in the chair she sit in

Immediately laughter exploded in class right now, I was really scared not because that pink or blonde but fear the news will appear in the newspapers tomorrow murder in KHS's not funny when it appears later diberita' Namikaze princess Killing Young Entrepreneurs Since being told their classmates'  
I wanted to calm my sister but not so when I saw a slight smile and an evil killer intent out of my sister.I said 'killer'and it was not excessive know my sister was good at martial arts kendo and 4, judo and and 4, aikido and 5 , and 2 taekwondo, wushu and 5 whereas I'm just a level below my sister so we often spar  
I continue to pray that my brother did not break her neck at least break his hand (sweatdrop)

Before my sister developed a separate hand between my sister and pink hair. sakura that I known her name now, a young dark-haired and tattooed messy inverted triangle mediate sister and sakura  
"It was, you know you're the cherry should not be so although you're better does not mean you can vilify others" he said  
"Hah! Course you can say that you are just unneeded child ..." not finished talking sakura slapped by a young man who had been sleeping in the corner of the classroom suddenly he appeared and slapped sakura  
"I hope you keep your mouth Miss Haruno, because you are shaming your own family" he said firmly  
Finally sakura embarrassed by his words back and chat with the blonde friend, after clearing his men turned to face us "Ah, it was sorry for the rudeness of our friends my name Shikamaru Nara" the man held out his hand  
With great pleasure we welcome finally we have first friends who do not view our treasures. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka Greetings" young man with a tattoo that greeted us with a friendly,  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki sister" I knocked my brother's hand so that he also extended his hand

After that many of them are also introduced himself there Shino mysterious, pale-skinned Sai smiling and shy girl who said my sister Hinata parents is third richest people in the world along with his brother Hyuuga Neji. Sabaku No Gaara There's also the owner of the largest construction companies throughout  
Our classroom door opened a formal clotches silver-haired teacher, and for some reason one of his eyes closed walks casually even though he knew he was too late when he arrived at lightly he said "I'm sorry I lost" the class shouted in unison "LIE" while he just small laugh  
"Ahem, ahem introduce me Hatake Kakashi I will teach as well as the guardian class,in this class for a year because you're new to this how about you introduce yourself first, yes, starting from the corner" after that all the children one by one to introduce themselves. personally I think our teacher was very strange, but kyuubi Pak Kakashi whispered something that came from a noble family Hatake  
When my mind was drifting, thinking about home ramenku classroom door opened again this time in the one male who had hair as black as night and eyes protruding backward and signs  
"Ah, please introduce yourself" said Kakashi sensei kindly  
"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" he replied briefly make me sweatdrop  
"Kyyaaa! Sasuke kun has a boyfriend yet, if not the same I wrote" exclaimed the hair pin .. err sakura  
"The hell I know sasuke kun is mine" the blonde did not want to lose so there are a fight between the two Bi ****s it  
"It's enough you two" sensei kakaashi tried to breaking up them ."Ah sasuke your chair is over there beside the window"kakashi sensei point at blank chair beside me .Sasuke walk to the table,and garcefully sit was so handsome that my heart beat so fast, I involuntarily looked at his face and admired it  
"Close your mouth dobe" he said when he was in front of my desk to face the cold  
"D-DOBE, what the hell you teme!" Cried my eyes would not meet finally he sat behind me exactly rearmost section  
"Huh basic teme arrogant" I muttered  
Finally, how do I know naruto little OOC but please also declared there will be yaoi couples so check it out and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

well my computer already fixed but I need several weeks to back I still had my devil final test and so on please understand like I said I will back on january or the end of december


End file.
